


Closer

by z0mb1k1d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Bromance to Romance, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Innocence, M/M, Practice Kissing, Sexual Experimentation, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1k1d/pseuds/z0mb1k1d
Summary: "So... Are we gonna talk about this? Or...""Do you have any doubts?""Not really.""Think it's safe to say we don't have to, then."





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STARTED OUT AS A ONE SHOT AND SPIRALED INTO GREATNESS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

"Have you kissed anyone yet?"

The languidness in his voice is natural, yes, but ultimately proves how little the question really means to him. It's clearly not that important, no reason to stress the answer.

"N-no."

And still, he stutters the response.

"That so?"

Why would he be surprised? He knows Prompto better than anyone.

"Have _you_?"  
Prompto responds quickly, his face beginning to heat up with embarrassment. Noctis looks down at his lunch tray, wearing an empty expression. He picks up his sandwich with both hands and curtly answers, 

"Nope." Then takes a bite.  
Prompto is a little stunned if he's going to be honest with himself. The Prince? Never kissed anyone? Sure it makes _some_ bit of sense and Prompto really shouldn't be that concerned; after all Noctis shows little-to-no interest in a majority of his school mates, and he's destined to be with Luna. Everyone knows that, so even trying to make a move on him seems pointless.  
Still, Noctis is handsome (an understatement) and royal - who wouldn't want to kiss someone like that? Including his best friend.

"Wha- Really?!"

"Mhm." Noctis only nods with a mouth full.

"Why'd you ask?" Prompto can't help but laugh a little; their conversation has thoroughly gone nowhere.  
He swallows first,

"Just been thinking about it lately." Noctis answers with a shrug, looking bored.

"What does _that_ mean?" The blonde arches a brow as he takes a hefty bite from his salad, still keeping close attention to his diet even after the weight loss.  
Noctis doesn't say anything for a long time, and Prompto considers it a reason to just let it go. That happens frequently, when he speaks out of turn or on a topic the Prince won't open up about. A conversation that stops without a closing is common between them.  
But, with some time, he does answer.

"I wanna try it." Noctis shrugs. He just, _shrugs._ Like that's not a big deal at all - and to him, maybe it isn't.  
_It's a huge deal to Prompto._

"L-Luna?" Prompto nearly chokes on his food.  
Noctis frowns,

"She's too far. And," He heavily sighs, "I don't think she'd be into it."

"She wouldn't like kissing?" Prompto laughs, "Isn't that a little tame?"

"She'd probably tell me it's childish to kiss on the lips at our age." Noctis answers fluidly, dismissing whatever Prompto says. He has a right to, knowing Luna exceptionally despite their distance. Still, it doesn't make the conversation any easier for Prompto.

"So um..." He finds it harder to speak now. "W-who were you thinking about then?" Did his voice just crack? _That's_ attractive.

"Hmmm." Noctis hums quietly, poking at his sandwich. After some short deliberation, dark blue eyes find violet as he speaks with loose determination, "You."

~

The walk to Noctis' apartment is _killing_ Prompto. Normally it'd be a casual after school activity; go to Noct's house, play some video games, eat some food, go home. Normal!  
Today; go to Noct's house, _maybe_ play some video games, and practice kissing. Holy shit.  
Lucky for him, the walk isn't nearly as long to the apartment as it is to his own house, but it's still tantalizing nonetheless. He tries to keep his mouth shut, feeling like he'd mess something up if he talked too much.

"Iggy's not gonna be making any surprise visits, right?" He tries to laugh off the squeak in his voice.

"Don't think so." Noctis shrugs, walking leisurely ahead of him, hands in his pockets. Prompto is holding both their bags, as usual. "He said something about another meeting tonight."

"Oh, t-that's good."

"You're not sick right?" Noctis glances over his shoulder with a teasing smirk, opening the door as they reach the front of the building.

"Nope! Not sick!" Prompto laughs nervously as he shuffles into the front lobby. If the walk home was anything awkward, the elevator ride is Hell. Having to just stand there and stare at Noct and not say anything when Prompto knows _exactly what's about to go down_ is not pleasant at all. The thought of it; sure. The action of it; most definitely.  
But it's really happening. Prompto has envisioned kissing Noctis on more than a few occasions (because despite their friendship, he definitely has a thing for the Prince.) Now it's actually happening, and he might have a heart attack before they even start. He knows Noct has never kissed anyone either, but the looming thought of messing everything up hinders on Prompto's confidence. Then again, doesn't it always?

At least the apartment isn't a mess when they walk in. There are a few bottles here and there, some comics left on the table, but it certainly isn't anything unpleasant. Prompto has been around for that, and fortunately hasn't had to be on the receiving end of Ignis' glare for it either.  
"Want anything to eat?" Noct asks as he slips off his shoes. Prompto follows suit, still holding their school bags.

"No, I'm ok." He smiles, trying desperately to keep his voice still, and to keep his hands from shaking.  
Noctis just shrugs and leads the way to his bedroom, where the video games can be played and there's a lock on the door; just in case of unexpected intrusions. Prompto sets their things down on Noctis' desk and tries to shuffle over to the bed as inconspicuously as possible. He flops down onto it, basking in the comfort.

"Why are you so anxious?" Noctis snorts a laugh as he tugs off his blazer, able to see right through the blonde.

'Dammit!' Prompto mentally smacks himself in the face. "It's nothing." He shakes his head with a forced laugh, staring up at the ceiling and trying to dismiss his worries.

"Mmhm." Noctis takes off his tie too - only for convenience. Prompto, on the other hand, lays fully dressed; probably out of nerves. He'd feel awkward taking anything off when they're in the Prince's bedroom to kiss. "Well," Noctis sighs as he sits beside his friend, "I've only seen this a few times."

"Ah, r-right." Straight forward as always. "I've seen it a lot in movies!" Prompto smiles bashfully. If there are any couples at their school, kissing is strictly kept private. Not to mention it'd be weird spying on romantic couples on the streets of Lestallum.

"I don't watch movies." Noctis shrugs, he's never been much of a film guy. Does that mean Prompto has more experience just by being more familiar? Sure, it's not rocket science, but it's nothing to _not_ be nervous about. They could totally smash teeth! Gross!

"Ok, well," Prompto exhales a shaky breathe, nonchalantly scooting closer. "U-um, it's kinda like one person goes like, um," Now he's _really_ flubbing it. "Like on top? Kinda?"

"Soo..." Noctis presses his hand on the bed beside Prompto's leg, leaning forward and getting real close, "Like this?" His voice is no higher than a whisper as he pushes their lips together; it's stiff at first, but as the seconds pass, Prompto nearly melts. They break the kiss and at first there's nothing but silence, until Prompto feels all the breathe collapse out of his lungs. He didn't know he was holding it.  
"Yeah?" Noctis whispers, half-lidded eyes lifting to make eye contact.

"Y-yeah." Prompto gulps, but can't seem to keep his eyes off the Prince's soft lips. He couldn't be less obvious.  
Noctis smirks and leans back in, reconnecting their lips with far more confidence this time. Prompto grips the bed sheets anxiously, shutting his eyes and allowing Noctis to control where they go. They kiss gently, slowly, with innocence and a slight unsteadiness that makes the moment all the more precious. There are a few missteps here and there, like Prompto pulling back too far and breaking the kiss, or even Noctis being a little eager and pushing Prompto back some. Either way, no teeth are harmed in the process of their kissing.  
Seconds turn to minutes, and eventually Prompto starts to fidget impatiently and pulls away, breathing heavily. His trembling hands are still fisted in the bed sheets, too unsure of himself to place them elsewhere.  
As soon as Prompto takes a glance into Noctis' eyes, his face erupts with a blush. _Holy shit they were just kissing like adults._ He gasps dramatically and drops his forehead against Noctis' shoulder, entire body tensing with embarrassment.

The Prince snickers, "That was nice."

"Don't say it like that." Prompto bites his lip bashfully, shoulders hunched.

"I'm being serious," Noct sets his hand against the blonde's shoulder, holding him reassuringly. "But we can stop if you want."

Prompto hesitates, "No... It was good." He's burning a thousand degrees by now. ' _So good._

"Take off your blazer - you feel hot."

"Kay."

~

Prompto secretly wished they would spend more time 'practicing' than just a few minutes, and he was very fortunate that night. The two boys spent a considerable amount of time (An hour? Two?) gingerly shifting on the bed and experimenting. At one point Prompto was even bold enough to hold onto Noctis' waist as they went, but nothing delved much further than that.  
Around the time the sun set, the two of them were tired and decided to end the evening with video games and cup noodle.  
Prompto slept on the couch that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short ;---; I'll try to make chapters longer, but this was mostly just a quick introduction to the story ^-^  
> I'm bad at first chapters hahahahaha....
> 
> p.s. tags and rating will change as more chapters come out.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by two songs in case you were curious,
> 
> Closer by Nick Jonas and Tove Lo,  
> and Raindrops by SNBRN.


End file.
